devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Masa's Gang
'''Masa's Gang '''is a small gang of teenage delinquents and thugs led by Masa Bokuto. In spite of their poor beginings they eventually become allies with Akira Fudo and help him in his fight against demon kind. Members Masa Bokuto: Masa is first seen confronting Akira during school, along with his gang of Dosu-Roku, Manjiro, Tetsuya, and Meriken-Jo. Ignoring Dosu-Roku trying to talk them out of it, they challenge him to a fight, but all end up knocked out in a matter of seconds, with Masa sprawled across the fence. When they come to however, they are confronted by a strange girl who offers them a chance to beat him. The gang is confused by what she means, but before they can properly respond, dozens of demonic spiders burst from the girl's skin and attach themselves to the gang. The group, now possessed, go to find Akira. Masa accidentally brushes into Miki on the way and inadvertently exposes the spider atop his head. They find both Akira and Miki in a small classroom; however, Akira senses they were possessed beckons them to a challenge. Akira quickly manages to destroy the spiders on Meriken-Jo, Tetsuya, and Manjiro's heads. Masa then comes charging at them, but he is stopped as Meriken-Jo crushes the spider with his brass knuckles. Then as Dosu-Roku comes flying down with his blade, Masa crushes the spider with his bokuto. After Akira tells them that they had been possessed, Masa goes in search of the girl's body only to find it missing. Akira tells him that she had been completely devoured by the spiders, and that if it wasn't for him the same would have happened to them. They all thank him and offer to fight alongside him. Akira accepts the offer, and the six of them, with some reluctant assistance from Miki, manage to rescue all of their classmates from General Zann's spider demons. Masa is with Akira and the Makimura family when Ryo's deceitful presentation on the nature of demons is broadcast to the world. After Akira flees and a group of Demon Busters arrest Kozo and Akiko Makimura, Masa stays behind to protect Tare and Miki. As Akira leads a full scale attack on the Anti-Demon Corps HQ, Masa, Tare, and Miki are forced to sit and wait in anticipation hoping that their parents would soon be released. Masa turns on the TV only to see a news report of Akira's attack on the HQ. Not long after this, a mob of the Makimura's neighbors gathers around their house, chanting that Miki and Tare are demons. Even after rocks shatter their windows and a tree on their lawn is set on fire, Miki does not want to believe that these people would harm them, but Masa tells her that they no longer see her as a human, but a demon. He tells Tare and Miki to arm themselves and teaches Miki how to make Molotov cocktails before splitting up. Masa guns down several of the rioters from upstairs with Kozo's rifle. Once they break in, Masa continues fending them off with a combination of the rifle, his bokuto sword, and whatever he can grab. One man bashes Masa in the head with a shovel, but Masa retaliates by shooting him continuously until he is split in two. A woman manages to climb up the upstairs window and stab him in the shoulder, but he beats her with Kozo's rifle, removes the knife from his shoulder, and stabs her with it. After Miki is surrounded by the mob downstairs and left with no weapons to fight them off, she has a brief moment of hope when Masa, injured but still standing, enters the scene. She runs to him, begging him to help her, only for two cackling rioters to jump Masa and together stab him to death with a sword and a pickaxe. Masa is last seen with his severed head impaled on a stake, being paraded around by the mob along with the severed body parts of Miki and Tare. His remains are presumably lost in the fire ignited by Akira's rage. Dosu-Roku: Dosu-Roku is first introduced as he and two of his followers (Go andKen) stalk both Akira Fudo and Miki Makimura on their way home from school. He and the others make various sexual remarks about the two and continue to taunt them until Miki tires of it and out rightly insults them in bewilderment they close in on the pair. Miki slaps both Ken and Go to the ground, her hand however is caught by an enraged Dosu-Roku who threatens to rape her. Akira tries to defuse the situation but fails, out of the blue however came Fudo's long time Ryo Asuka. Needing Akira posthaste, Ryo pulls out his rifle, Dosu-Roku believing it was fake taunts him. However Ryo fires into the ground, and scares them away. Not long after after Akira had fused with Amon and had become the Devilman, he and his gang again surround Akira and Miki, knowing Ryo would not be there to bail them out this time attack them with knives and blades. Miki however knowing they were going to be bringing trouble equipped herself with a customized blade, the trio however mocks her and makes several perverse remarks implying they planned to rape her, making her lose confidence. Akira however tells Miki to stand down and to let him handle it. Much to the happy surprise of Miki, Akira walks up to the gang. Go leaps up at him and tries to stab him, Akira however hits him in the head and smashes Ken out of the way, before he grabs Dosu-Roku and throws him onto a wall where he is knocked out. Dosu-Roku finally returns later on with the rest of his gang including Masa, Meriken-Jo, Manjiro and Tetsuya (Ken and Go are not seen again). They challenge Akira to a fight, ignoring Dosu-Roku as he tried to talk them out of it, but all end up knocked out in a matter of seconds, with Dosu-Roku sprawled across the floor. When they awaken however they are confronted by a strange girl who offers them a chance to beat him, confused by what she meant they reluctantly agree, and with that dozens of horrific spiders burst from the girls skin and attach themselves to the gang. The group now possessed go to find Akira. They find both Akira and Miki in a small classroom, however Akira sensing they were possessed beacons them to a challenge. They begin to attack however Akira quickly manages to destroy the spider on Meriken-Jo, Manjiro and Tetsuya before killing the one on Masa's head, when freed Masa sees Dosu-Roku running at Akira and slices the spider in half with his bokuto sword. Akira tells them that they had been possessed, Masa goes in search of the girl's body only to find it missing. Akira tells him that she had been completely devoured by the spiders and that if it weren't for him they would have ended up just like her, they all thank him and the five of them offer to fight for him. Akira accepts the offer and they prepare to leave the building. However once outside they find themselves surrounded by the school's sports teams, all with the same spiders attached to their head that had previously possessed them. They brace themselves for battle before they begin to fight the hoards. When Akira finds their controller Rasber, Dosu-Roku and the gang end up getting caught in a cocoon until Devilman killed Rasber. Later on after the Demon Swarm had laid waste to much of Tokyo, Dosu-Roku and Meriken-Jo go to the Makimura residence, only to find the bizarre Loscead attacking Miki and herfather. The two boys and Kozo (Miki's father) efficiently put an end to the demon. Later on that night however they hear a noise in the house and rush out, to find Akira in the hallway looking over the deceased Loscead. Later on after the Demon Busters are put in place Dosu-Roku is seen running through the Tokyo wasteland before slipping into a hidden passage. He walks along before running into Miharuri who points a gun at him and demands a password, Dosu-Roku tells him and passes before entering into a hidden location to find Akira and several other Devilman in a circle. He tells Akira he had discovered another Devilman child, and more worryingly that the Devilman in Hokkaido were all either dead or test subjects in the Center of Biological Studies, he leaves saying he was going to go and try and save the child, afterwards Akira and the others put their hands together and continue to try and contact other Devilmen. Later in the Makimura house Dosu-Roku remarks on how the demon attack wasn't all bad. Masa agrees with him remarking on how nice it is with the tallest skyscrapers now brought down to the ground, however Kozo belies upon them the truth that it had turned humanity against each other and men and now killing people they used to consider friends. Akira comes in and Dosu-Roku asks if he found Ryo, he says no, wanting to cheer him up Miki turns on the television for him. Shockingly a news report comes on with an interview with Ryo, Akira thinking Ryo was planning to explain to the world about the Devilmen, he is shocked when Ryo begins to slander Akira before showing a video tape on live television of his first transformation into Devilman. Everyone around him begins to freak out, Akira eventually calms them down telling them that his heart was still human. Kozo tells him to leave so he could get away from the Demon Busters, before doing so Akira tells Dosu-Roku to go and warn the other Devilmen about Ryo's betrayal. After Akira found out that Ryo is really Satan, Dosu-Roku in a panicked state informs Akira that both Kozo and Akiko had been arrested by the Demon Busters in his place. Enraged Akira tells him to call the Devilman army to battle, Dosu-Roku questions if they would be able to beat such a deadly force, and Akira replies by saying that due to the way events had played out, humanity was its biggest threat to itself. This is the last time Dosu-Roku is seen in the original Devilman. It's never confirmed he he did indeed become a Devilman in this version, however it is likely that he perished later on alongside the many other beings in the world. Meriken-Jo: Meriken-Jo fought primarily with iron knuckles, he was a member of the squad that attacked Akira in retaliation of his earlier assault on Dosu-Roku, though to little success. He was then possessed by Rasber's spiders alongside his brothers and attempted a second time to defeat Fudo. Though they were all released from their possession shortly after. Outside, Meriken-Jo, Fudo and the other gang members are forced to fight off the invasion of possessed students while Akira fought with Rasber. Meriken-Jo is later seen protecting the Makimura home with the other members of the gang, at one point Akira accidently mistaking him for a demon. Manjiro: Manjiro is first seen confronting Akira Fudo late one night after school, he along with Masa, Tetsuya and Meriken-Jo after he had previously beaten up Dosu-Roku. They challenge him to a fight, ignoreing Dosu-Roku as he tried to talk them out of it, but all end up knocked out in a matter of seconds, with Manjiro knocked across the floor. When they awaken however they are confornted by a strange girl who offers them a chance to beat him, confused by what she meant they reluctantly agree, and with that dozens of horrific spiders burst from the girls skin and attach themselves to the gang. The group now possesed go to find Akira. They find both Akira and Miki in a small classroom, however Akira senseing they were possesed becons them to a challenge. They begin to attack however Akira quickly manages to destroy the spider on Meriken-Jo, As Manjiro swings down his chain at Akira he grabs it and throws it at Tetsuya, entalgeing the spider and crushing it when it hit the wall. Akira then proceeds to destroy the spiders attached to Manjiro releasein him from its control. The others are released shortly after. After wipeing the blood from his head Akira tells them that they had been possesed, Masa goes in search of the girls body only to find it missing, Akira tells him that she had been completely devoured by the spiders and that if it wernt for him they would have ended up just like her, they all thank him and the five of them offer to fight for him. Akira accepts the offer and they prepare to leave the building. However once outside they find themselves surrounded by the school's sports teams, all with the same spiders attached to their head that had previously possesed them. They brace themselves for battle, Manjiro worrying about permantly injuring one of them if he were to miss with his chain, before they begin to fight. Akira senses a demon hidden amongst them and goes in search of it, eventually finding it as it reveals itself to be the demon Rasber. He laughs at Akira and disintergrates into the air, slowly all the spdiers do the same before a gigantic horrific face peers down at them from the sky. Suddenly they are all caught up in its web and cacooned. Akira of course quickly kills Rasber and saves them, as all the possesed people depart the school as if nothing had happend. Tetsuya: Tetsuya is first seen confronting Akira Fudo late one night after school, he along with Masa, Manjiro, Meriken-Jo after he had previously beaten up Dosu-Roku. They challenge him to a fight, ignoring Dosu-Roku as he tried to talk them out of it. But all end up knocked out in a matter of seconds, with Tetsuya sprawled and hanging over the fence. When they awaken however they are confronted by a strange girl who offers them a chance to beat him. Confused by what she meant they reluctantly agree. With that dozens of horrific spiders burst from the girls skin and attach themselves to the gang. The group possessed confront Akira and Miki in a classroom. As they attack him, Akira takes out the spiders controlling them. After wiping the blood from his head Akira tells them that they had been possessed. Grateful for being saved and seeing the remains of the girl, Tetsuya and the others team up with Akira. They fight against the controlled sports team and the puppetmaster Rasber with Akira killing him. Tetsuya is not seen much after this and has little speaking roles. Go: Go was a member of a gang, at one point he, Ken and Dosu-Roku follow the girl Miki Makimura and her friend Akira Fudo home taunting them. Miki retaliates and insults them before slapping Ken and Go in the face. However Dosu-Roku grabs her arm now furious, he tells Go and Ken to block the path for Akira. They are saved by the sudden arrival of Ryo Asuka who chases the gang away. Later after Akira had become the titular Devilman, Go, Ken and Dosu-Roku again attack Miki and Akira however this time Akira steps in and beats the silly in mere seconds. Ken: Ken was a member of a gang, at one point he, Go and Dosu-Roku follow the girl Miki Makimura and her freind Akira Fudo home taunting them, Miki retaliates and insults them before slapping Ken and Go in the face. Dosu-Roku grabs her arm furious at the abuse hurled at them and he tells Go and Ken to block the path for Akira, however she is saved by the sudden arrival of Ryo Asuka who chases the gang away. Later after Akira had become the titular Devilman, Ken, Go and Dosu-Roku again attack Miki and Akira armed with dosu blades, however this time Akira steps in and beats with ease thanks to his new powers. Category:Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Humans Category:Groups Category:The Gang Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Devilman characters